Hillary Clinton
Hillary Clinton also known as "Crooked Killary Cunton" or Angela Merkel was the major corporate candidate. She is known for flip-flopping on her beliefs to suit public beliefs, and having sexual monetary relations with the richest CEOS to get in pocket votes. She is also a lying manipulative bitch that has CLD (Compulsive Lying Disorder). She was eventually run over by the Trump Train. Funding Cunton's funding comes directly from the pockets of the Goldman Sacks and other rich CEOs. But then again, how can we blame her when every fucking politician does the same? The answer is simple, because she is even worse. She pretends to be a leftist whilst doing the exact same corporate schemes as all the other shit politicians. Hillary Cunton has also received 6.66*1021 Miltrupees from King Harkinian for unknown reasons. Criticism Cunton has 69 trillion reasons to be hated, but among those, the American right wing choses the exact worst to point out, such as a stupid e-mail scandal that noone gives a shit about, which is really a big deal. During the 2008 Iowa Caucus, she lost to an unknown black man to which she screamed racist slurs in private but managed to (barely) win Iowa eight years later in 2016 but only because she whored herself for caucus goers. In her 2016 race against Bernie Sanders, she claimed that anyone who didn't support her was sexist. Future A fortune teller says that bounty hunters will capture Hillary and freeze her in carbonite. She will be wearing handcuffs that can electrocute her and the shock power is over 9000! The bounty on her head is billions of dollars. The great man who organized this is no other than the President of the United States. The Blame Game On September 12, 2017, Hillary Clinton released the giant blame game of a book called "What Happened". In this book Hillary makes over 9000 excuses for why she lost the election and why she likes fiddlers. The book also revealed her secret romance to Ganon and how she discusses how she avoided getting sent to prison thanks to the help of the lizard overlords. Why did she Lost the Election There are 5 reasons to why Hillary Clinton lost the election. Thsee reasons are: * Lack of Health (She coughs a lot and might not be in the condition to run for president.) * Her Crookidness (She wants to delete emails and lie. If she was elected instead of Donald Trump, Murica will be in chaos.) * She's Female (Females are MOAR sensitive, thus MOAR likely to be TRIGGERED. Combine that with her corrupt and Murica would've been in BIG trouble.) * Donald Trump is better (Just look at Donald Trump. Big, protective, and tells the truth. Does Hillary Clinton have any of these? No! If there was a weaker republican as the candidate of the election, Hillary might've win.) * She Cheated (When she was in the democrat battle, out of all people, Hillary Clinton "won". Then people get suspicious of Clinton's actions and calls that cheating. If she didn' cheat, Berney Sanders would've won.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Politicians Category:Americans Category:Trolls Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Real People Category:Losers Category:Dangerous Category:Angry Category:Murderers Category:Democrats Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Illuminati Category:War criminals Category:Feminists Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:RNSH Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Lawful Evil Category:Muricans Category:Blondes Category:Dictators Category:Hated Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals